Trouble on the High Seas
by mah29732
Summary: It started out just as an innocent cruise trip which Grandpa Max had planned, but Gwen and Ben meet an descandent of Will Turner who tells the tale of Davy Jones and trouble starts...
1. Just an Innocent Cruise Trip

Trouble on the High Seas

Chapter 1: Just an Innocent Cruise Trip

The trailer carrying the Tennysons stopped in the parking lot.

"Grandpa" said Ben as he noticed a large cruise liner in the far off background, "what are we doing here?"

"We're going to go on a three day cruise trip" said Grandpa Max as he turned to Ben.

"I just hope nothing bad happens on the high seas" said Gwen as she was packing her stuff along with the charm bracelet she had when she was Lucky Girl.

"This should be just a relaxing break for the three of us" said Grandpa Max, "and no aliens will be involved so you won't have to use the Omnitrix Ben."

"I hope so" said Ben as he finished packing his stuff, "even though I do enjoy going hero I'm getting sort of tired of doing it."

As the Tennysons finished packing their stuff, they got out of the trailer and started to head toward the bus stop with some other passengers whom were prepared to head to the large cruise liner. The bus came toward them and the Tennysons and the other passengers got onto the bus and headed toward the cruise liner. As the bus finally reached to the large cruise liner, the Tennysons and everybody else boarded the ship.

"Welcome" said the captain as he greeted the Tennysons and the other passengers, "just show the hotel manger of this cruise liner your reservations and he'll show you to your rooms."

"Well" said Grandpa Max to his grandchildren, "let's find our rooms."

"And oh, we should warn you about the dangers of the sea which includes the dreaded Flying Dutchman and the captain-Davy Jones" said the captain as the Tennysons were about to head to the hotel manger and find their room, "just be a warning to you."

"So Grandpa" said Ben to Grandpa Max, "who is Davy Jones."

"And why is the captain so spooked about the Flying Dutchman?" asked Gwen.

"The Flying Dutchman is an old story of a captain known as Davy Jones" replied Grandpa Max, "I'm not too familiar with these sort of stories. I only dealt with aliens more than ghosts during my days as a plumber."

"I just hope nothing bad happens on this trip" said Gwen.

As the Tennysons and the other passengers got their assigned rooms from their reservations, the captain ordered his crew to start the engines of the cruise liner and off the cruise liner went into the deep high seas. As high noon approached, Ben and Gwen wanted to explore the cruise liner even. Ben didn't want to use any of his aliens to do it since he was quite tired of trying to find the right alien to search the ship.

"Come on Ben" said Gwen, "why don't you use Ghost Freak and search the ship without notice?"

"Look" replied Ben, "I do not think this is the time for it."

"Well" said Gwen, "we can find out more information about this Flying Dutchman story."

"Sounds good to me" said Ben.

As Ben and Gwen searched the entire ship and began to ask some crew members even the hotel employees, all of them were either not interested in the story of the Flying Dutchman or Davy Jones or were just scared to hear the tales. But soon Ben and Gwen found the janitor of the cruise liner whom was open to the story.

"Sure" said the old man, "I know the story of the Flying Dutchman and the notorious Davy Jones."

"So how do you really know the story of the Dutchman and Jones?" asked Ben.

"The name is Ted Turner, not to be confused with the owner of CNN" replied the old man, "my great, great, great grand father Will Turner had a run in with the notorious Davy Jones along with a pirate known as Jack Sparrow."

"So what happen?" asked Gwen.

"My ancestor was forced to be a member of Davy Jones' crew" replied Ted, "but he managed to escape capture of Jones. He thought he also killed Jones with his beating heart as well. But after that, my family still hears tales of sailors and captains and their ships that have been destroyed by a notorious kraken."

"Say Turner" said the cruise liner's captain as he came into the scene, "you're suppose to be back to your work."

"Sorry" said Ted, "I was just telling these youngsters about the tale of the Dutchman and Davy Jones."

"Look" said the captain, "I do not like it when you tell these sort of stories of your famous ancestor Will Turner. It's scaring the passengers and the hotel business may loss money."

"Well I say it's important that people need to know the risks of traveling on the high seas" said Ted.

"Well don't tred on thin ice" said the captain as he leaved the scene.

"Why is the captain and everybody else so spooked out about the story of the Dutchman and Davy Jones?" asked Ben.

"They all fear the truth" replied Ted, "and the truth does indeed hurt believe me it has hurt my family for generations to continue to hear that Davy Jones, the devil himself still lives."

"Well I'm not afraid of no devil" said Ben.

"Yea, we faced more horrible creatures than that" added Gwen.

"Ex nay on the creature aye" said Ben to Gwen trying to cover up his secret.

"Keep the story of the Dutchman and Davy Jones to yourselves" said Ted, "best it be that way for all of us."

After Ben and Gwen heard the story of Dutchman and Davy Jones, they head back to the hotel room where Grandpa Max was waiting for them.

"So did you find anything interesting on your self-tour of the ship?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Well, let's just say we sort of know someone whose ancestor fought against Davy Jones" replied Ben.

"Well I have seen stranger things in my life" said Grandpa Max, "we should head to the eating area for dinner."

"Finally" said Gwen as all three left the room, "some real food."

As the Tennysons and the rest of the passengers went into the dinning area of the cruise liner, Ben finished first and wanted to find more about the story of the Dutchman and Davy Jones so he started to head toward where Ted Turner was mopping up the floors of the ship.

"So youngster" said Ted as he continued to mop on the floor, "you still want to hear more about the story of Davy Jones and my ancestor Will Turner?"

"Certainly" replied Ben.

Before Ted could began the story of his ancestor and the legendary Jack Sparrow which he was about to give more details, strange black clouds in the distance started to form in the night sky. As both Ben and Ted turned around, Ted could tell these were no ordinary clouds, but the clouds that would cover up the Flying Dutchman.

"What the heck is that?" asked Ben.

"That looks like the Flying Dutchman" replied Ted as he had a frighten look on his face.


	2. The Dutchman Makes the Scene

Chapter 2: The Dutchman Makes the Scene

As the out of the ordinary storm slowly approaches the cruise liner, Ted turns to Ben.

"Look youngster" said Ted, "there isn't much time before Davy Jones and his crew land on this here cruise liner and take everybody in as members as their new crew."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Ben to Ted.

"Talk to your cousin Gwen and your grandfather about this" replied Ted, "I know that they will be able to get everyone to safety."

"You got it" said Ben as he hurried away from the scene.

As Ben was running away from the scene to head toward Gwen and Grandpa Max, Ted looked at the strange watch Ben was wearing around his wrist. Something told Ted that the watch was the key of driving Davy Jones away from this cruise liner. As Ben quickly ran toward Gwen and Grandpa Max who were heading out of the cafeteria, Grandpa Max could tell there was something quite wrong.

"Ben, you just seem like you saw a ghost or something like that" said Grandpa Max.

"It's the Flying Dutchman" said Ben as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Whoa" said Grandpa Max, "slow down here. You don't tell me that those fairy tales about Davy Jones are true?"

"Look" replied Ben as he was setting his Omnitrix to Ripjaws, "I think I can do some recon on this Dutchman ship and its captain."

"So you're serious that this ship exists?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Do you have any proof?" added Gwen.

"Follow me" replied Ben.

As Grandpa Max and Gwen followed Ben to the railings of the cruise liner, Grandpa Max saw some unusual clouds in the distance.

"There doesn't seem to be any forecast for those types of clouds" said Grandpa Max as he could barely see what was going on.

"I think you should get that Lucky Girl charm" said Ben to Gwen, "I could use some backup against Davy Jones and his crew."

"I don't know if that charm still works" said Gwen, "but I'll give it a try."

"I'll come with her" said Grandpa Max then he turns to Ben, "just be careful out there. I don't trust those clouds."

"Will do" said Ben as he changed himself into Ripjaws and leaped into the ocean.

As Ben as Ripjaws swam toward the usual looking clouds, the Flying Dutchman was heading right toward the cruise liner with its ruthless captain, Davy Jones looking through the telescope.

"This be a fine ship" said Davy Jones as he put the telescope down, "the members of that ship would make fine additions to my crew, full speed ahead!"

As Jones' crew began stirring the Flying Dutchman toward the cruise liner, Ben as Ripjaws was swimming slower and slower toward the Flying Dutchman. Ben then saw an anchor and then slowly began to climb aboard it. As Ben was doing that, Jones was standing next to his first mate whom was at the wheel of the Dutchman.

"Be prepared to board the ship" said Jones, "I want every passenger on board to be new additions to my crew."

As Jones' crew were sharpening their knives and other assorted weapons, Ben while still as Ripjaws was closely closing in on the deck of the ship. He of course overheard Jones' comments and knew he had to make a pre-emptive strike against him. Suddenly one of Jones' crew members began to look suspiciously in the area where Ben was climbing and began to walk toward that area of the ship.

"It's now or never" said Ben to himself.

Ben then leaps out from his hiding place and kicks the crew member down to the ground. As Ben observed the unconscious crew member, he noticed it was some sort of lobster-like creature. This then signaled Jones to order some of his crew members to see what was going on.

"If there be an intruder" said Jones to his crew members, "tear him apart."

As his crew members head toward the area of disturbance, the Flying Dutchman finally met face to face with the cruise liner. Jones' remaining crew members then launched aboard the cruise liner. As they were heading toward the cafeteria to apprehend the passengers of the cruise liner, Gwen was in her Lucky Girl costume along with Grandpa Max who were trying to get the passengers to safety.

"Looks like we got ourselves some old fashion pirates here" said Grandpa Max who was hiding with Gwen and observing Davy Jones' crew scattering around the cruise liner.

"Time to give these pirates some tough luck" said Gwen.

As Gwen went into action, she knocked down one of Jones' crew members whom was walking down the hallway of the cruise liner.

"What kind of creatures are they?" asked Gwen as she observed the unconscious pirate.

"Looks like some sort of strange alien-like creature" replied Grandpa Max.

"Not aliens" said Ted as he came into the scene, "these are Davy Jones' crew members. Many of the crew members take the forms of various creatures of the sea."

"You know a lot about Davy Jones do you?" asked Grandpa Max.

"Well, another one of my relatives-Bootstrap Bill Turner was a member of his crew before Will freed him from the curse" replied Ted.

"We have to stop Jones from forcing everybody on this cruise liner to be his new addition to his crew" said Grandpa Max.

While Gwen, Grandpa Max and Ted headed toward the cafeteria to prevent the other passengers from becoming part of Jones' crew, Ben was having the time of his life knocking each of Jones' crew members unconscious while as Ripjaws.

"This is more fun than a barrel of monkeys" said Ben as he knocked down another crew member.

"What's all the racket?" asked Davy Jones as the captain himself came into the scene.

Ben then stared straight at Davy Jones and he could have swear it was Vilgax in a pirate costume.

"You remind me of an old foe-Vilgax but in a pirate costume" said Ben to Davy Jones.

"I do not know who the heck you are" said Jones, "but if it is a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"Bring it on, I'm game" said Ben.

Davy Jones then takes out his sword and charges at Ben. Ben quickly dodges Jones and leaps right over him. Ben then kicks Jones and sends him flying toward the railing of his own ship.

"You're pretty weak for some undead captain" said Ben as he came toward Jones.

Before Ben could make another move on Davy Jones, there were the same old red flashes on the symbol of the Omnitrix and Ben turned back into his normal human self.

"No!" cried Ben, "Not right now!"

"A mere child!" cried Jones as he grabbed Ben's sleeve, "Has been making a mockery of me and my crew? And I thought Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann were bad."

"Just what are you going to do with me?" asked Ben.

"I'm going to make you a member of my crew along with the rest of everybody else on the ship which my crew are raiding" replied Jones, "and I doubt your fancy watch will have any special magical creatures that will stop me."

"Where should we put him?" asked Jones' first mate.

"Place him in the brig" replied Jones, "and keep an eye on him and his magical watch."


	3. Escaping the Brig

Chapter 3: Escaping the Brig

As Ben was being led to the brig of the Flying Dutchman by two of Davy Jones' crew members, Ben wanted to change himself into another alien to escape, but the Omnitrix was still red.

"Come on" said Ben as he was trying to get the Omnitrix activated.

"Don't waste your time with that magical watch of yours" said the first crew member as he was leading Ben to the brig.

"Yea, the captain would like someone with a special magical watch as a loyal member of his crew" added the second.

"Loyal, me?" asked Ben, "I'll escape the brig soon enough."

"I would like to see that" laughed the first crew member as he threw Ben right into the brig and locking the door behind him and walked away from the scene laughing with the other crew member.

While Ben was waiting for his Omnitrix to get back on-line, Gwen and Grandpa Max were having trouble of their own fighting off the various crew members of Davy Jones with the help from Ted Turner.

"This isn't going to prevent them from capturing any of the passengers" said Gwen as she kicked a crew member of Jones down to the ground.

"I know what you mean" said Grandpa Max as he was given a broom by Ted to use as a sword against some of Jones' crew members.

"Here" said Ted as he pushed a movable table right in the direction of the crew members that were about to attack Gwen and Grandpa Max, knocking the table right into their stomachs and sending them across the corridor and off the cruise liner itself.

"Thanks" said Gwen to Ted.

"No problem" said Ted, "my ancestors have dealt with Davy Jones and his crew before."

"We have to get to the cafeteria" said Gwen, "that's where most of the passengers are."

"Then let's get going" said Ted.

As the three made their way to the cafeteria, they noticed that all the passengers including the captain, the hotel manger and assorted employees were kneeled down and Davy Jones himself was there along with his members of his crew wielding various weapons such as swords, axes and maces.

"Now" said Jones as he was walking back and forth between the line of captured passengers and crew members of the cruise liner, "I will only spare ye lives if you join me crew. So who be the lucky ones to join me and who are the ones whom won't?"

"How about none of the above?" asked Gwen as Lucky Girl, Grandpa Max and Ted stood at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"So, you wish to stop me from forcing my captives to join me crew have ye?" asked Jones.

"Uh, yea" replied Gwen.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jones to his crew members, "Get them!"

As Davy Jones' crew members drew their weapons and began to charge at the three, Grandpa Max noticed another movable table in the cafeteria.

"I think I have an idea" said Grandpa Max as he turned to Ted.

As the onslaught of Jones' crew members were heading their way, Grandpa Max and Ted grabbed the nearby movable table and then pushed it right into the direction of Jones' crew members, sending the table slamming against the crew members and sending them right into the food court of the cafeteria which got food all over Jones' crew members.

"What are you lazy bums doing?" asked Jones as he noticed his crew members were getting food all over themselves, "Get up and retrieve those three troublemakers!"

While Jones was trying to get his crew members back inline, back at the Flying Dutchman, the Omnitrix on Ben finally turned green.

"Finally" said Ben as he started to switch which type of aliens he wanted to escape from the brig, "hmm, I think this looks like a job for Wildvine."

Ben then activates the Omnitrix and turns himself into Wildvine. He then uses Wildvine's powers and knocks down the door sending some of Jones' crew members to go and investigate. As three of Jones' crew members went to investigate, they looked around and noticed that no one was in the room which they had locked. When they looked up, all three were shocked to see some sort of plant-like creature hanging from the walls.

"Surprise!" shouted Ben as he used Wildvine's long vine arms and knocked out the three crew members of Davy Jones, "Now I have to get back to the cruise liner."

As Ben got himself out of the brig and made his way back by fighting off some of Jones' crew members, he finally made his way back onto the cruise liner.

"What a mess" said Ben as he noticed the unconscious crew members of Davy Jones on the floor, "looks like I'm on the right trial."

As Ben was heading for the cafeteria to rescue the passengers of the cruise liner from Jones, Jones and his crew members were making the attack run against Gwen, Grandpa Max and Ted. All three did their best to dodge the swords, maces and axes which Jones' crew members tried to slice them with.

"You three are quite troublesome" said Jones.

"I think it's time that you had a little tough luck" said Gwen as she leaped right in front of him.

"You don't understand who you are dealing with" said Jones as he was walking toward Gwen, "I have hundreds of people like you try to stop me. My most infamous fiend was Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner."

"Well we got a surprise for you" said Gwen, "because his descendant Ted Turner is on our side."

"Descendant of Turner, here?" laughed Jones.

"Yea" replied Ted as he knocked out one of Jones' crew members, "I'm a relative of Will Turner."

"So looks like you're going to continue your family's black mark in history" replied Jones.

Gwen then had enough of Davy Jones so she leaped and kicked Jones right into the kitchen of the cafeteria.

"The only one whom is going to have a black mark in history is you" said Gwen.

"You really do not understand" said Jones as he recovered from the attack, "I am immortal. Despite that Will did manage to destroy my heart, I still survived because of my immortality. And you will not be able to defeat me either."

"Well your luck is going to run out" said Gwen.

"I don't think so" said Jones as he leaps right in front of Gwen and knocks her across the cafeteria right into Grandpa Max's arms, "you people are going to be members of my crew and that's final."

Then he turns to his crew members whom had just subdued Ted and drawn their weapons at Grandpa Max and Gwen.

"Place them with the rest of the captured passengers and crew members of this cruise liner" said Jones, "I will get my new additions to my crew and no one shall stop me."


	4. Crashing the Interrogation

Chapter 4: Crashing the Interrogation

After the battle with Davy Jones and his crew members in the cafeteria, Jones' crew members sat Ted, Grandpa Max and Gwen on the floor along with the rest of the captured passengers of the cruise liners. As Davy Jones started to walk back and forth between the three whom tried to stop him and his crew, he noticed a strange gem attached to some sort of armor on her wrist.

"I'm quite interested in this gem of yours" said Jones to Gwen, "where did you get this?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Gwen.

"If you don't" replied Jones, "I shall forcefully make you a member of my crew."

"That's not going to happen" said Gwen.

"And why isn't it?" asked Jones.

Suddenly the door of the cafeteria busted down as Ben as Wildvine stood at the entrance.

"Because I'm going to stop you once and for all" said Ben.

"How many strange creatures does your magical watch have?" asked Jones.

"Who says this watch is magical?" asked Ben.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Jones to his crew members, "Get him!"

His crew members then charged at Ben, but Ben uses Wildvine's arms and stretched them sending them against Jones' crew members and knocking them right toward the wall.

"You're going to have to do better than that" said Ben.

"Ben" said Grandpa Max, "get Jones and his crew members off of this cruise liner."

"That I can do" said Ben then he starts to egg Jones and his crew members to attack him.

"So you want to play rough do you?" asked Jones.

Jones and his crew members then took out their weapons and charged at Ben. Ben as Wildvine then began to run down the corridor of the cruise liner. As a crew member of Jones came close to him, Ben would use Wildvine's long arms and just knock them out could along with throwing them back into the sea. As Ben kept on doing at for quite awhile, the Omnitrix started to flash red.

"That isn't a good thing" said Ben.

Ben then noticed that Jones was coming up fast and started to head down into the cruise liner's hull. As he finally manage to get down there, Ben changed back into his normal human self.

"I know you are down here boy" said Jones as he began to search the hull of the cruise liner for Ben along with passing the engine room, "you can't hide from me forever."

While Davy Jones was searching for Ben down in the cruise liner's hull, Gwen, Grandpa Max and Ted had managed to untie themselves and began to free the other passengers.

"We should get off this ship ASAP" said the captain of the cruise liner to Ted.

"That won't do any good" said Ted, "even if we out run the Dutchman with using our life rafts and boats, Davy Jones would summon the dreaded kraken."

"Then we need to beat him here" said Grandpa Max then he turns to Gwen, "why don't you go down to the cruise liner's hull and help Ben out?"

"Good idea" said Gwen, "Ben could use all the help he needs."

As Gwen was heading down to the cruise liner's hull, Ben was trying to avoid Davy Jones as he was trying to search for him in the ship's hull.

"Come on out child" said Jones, "you know that you can't run from me forever."

As Jones continued to walk throughout the hull and through the various engines that were working their way to the breaking point, Ben was near some crates trying to hide from Jones. He then looked at his Omnitrix and it was still in the red.

"This is just not my day" said Ben as he was trying to get the Omnitrix to work.

"And it shall be your last day of your free will" said Jones as he removed the crates which Ben was trying to hide from him, "you're going to be a member of my crew whether you like it or not!"

"I think you are going to receive some tough luck" said Gwen as she finally came into the scene.

"So, you're going to try and stop me?" asked Jones, "I would like to see that."

"Then how about you would like to see my feet?" replied Gwen as she leaped and used the powers of the gem and kicked Davy Jones sending him across the room and hitting the engines of the cruise liner.

"Can you stall some time for my Omnitrix to get it working?" asked Ben as the Omnitrix was still in the red.

"Of course" said Gwen, "leave everything to me."

"Thanks" said Ben.

As Jones recovered from the attack by Gwen, he then took out his sword and then charged at her. Gwen quickly leaped over Jones and gave him a good kick knocking him down to the ground. As Jones got up from the floor Gwen made another leap and kicked Jones right in the face sending him across the floor and hitting the wall.

"Is that the best you can do for someone whom is feared by sailors?" asked Gwen to Jones.

"You do not know whom you are messing with" replied Jones, "even if you do succeed in defeating me, I still live. You see Ted Turner's relative-Will Turner thought I was dead after he destroyed my heart. But since my heart belongs to the sea and there are plenty of sea creatures that can regenerate their organs and other body parts, I inherited their powers. It took quite awhile, but it was still worth it."

"Well you're going to lose anyway" said Gwen.

"That's what you think" said Jones as he got up and began to charge at her.

Davy Jones then charges at Gwen. She tries her best to get out of the way, but Jones grabs her sleeve and pins her to the wall.

"I'm not going to let someone like you get the best of me" said Jones as he held Gwen to the wall.

"Looks like it's time to go hero" said Ben as his Omnitrix finally went green again.

Ben then started to quickly switch the aliens on his Omnitrix and quickly turned to Diamondhead. He then pressed the button on the Omnitrix and started to change into the alien.

"Hey" said Ben as Diamondhead to Jones, "why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"So what be this strange creature your magical watch has changed yeself into?" asked Jones.

"None of your beeswax" replied Ben as he grabbed Jones and threw him across the room hitting Jones right against the engines of the cruise liner again.

"You're going to really pay for that" said Jones.

"I think it's you whose going to pay" said Ben.

Ben as Diamondhead then leaped toward Jones and gave him several good punches. He then starts to fight Jones up the stairway and onto the deck of the cruise liner. Jones was then fed up with Ben who was trying to disrupt his plans so he called the rest of his crew members and they started to climb right back onto the cruise liner.

"Looks like you're going to be the one to pay" said Jones as he and his crew members began to circle Ben.

"This isn't just my day" said Ben.


	5. Man over Board

Chapter 5: Man over Board

As Ben still as Diamondhead was being surrounded by Davy Jones and his crew members, Ben then used the alien's powers and fired some diamonds at Jones' crew members sending them off the rails of the cruise liner and into the water. Some of Jones crew members then tried to make a sneak attack against Ben, but Ben grabbed them and threw them against other crew members of Jones.

"Time to take out the trash" said Ben as he picked up the crew members of Davy Jones and threw them back into the water where they belong.

"So" said Jones as he noticed Ben was having the upper hand, "you think you can succeed in vanquishing me crew?"

"I'm going to make you leave these people alone" said Ben, "and the only way I can do that is by getting you overboard."

"You think that is going to stop me?" asked Jones as he began to laugh at Ben's remarks, "Just who is going to help you?"

"How about someone who's going to give you some tough luck?" asked Gwen came into the scene.

"It's about time you came" said Ben.

"So, you two think you can stop me?" asked Jones, "Why don't you try and stop me?"

As Gwen and Ben raced toward Davy Jones, Jones then ordered his remaining crew members to launch their attack against both of them. Gwen leaped over Jones' crew members and kicked the crew members down to the ground. Ben then grabbed one of the crew members of Jones and threw it against some of the crew members whom were close to the rails where they fell right into the water. One of Jones' crew members then launched his sword against Ben, but Ben used Diamondhead's arms and blocked the sharp blades from trying to reach him. He then shoves the sword away from him and knocks the crew member of Davy Jones out cold. Ben then notice that his cousin Gwen was being cornered so he picked up the unconscious crew member and threw it at Jones' other minions sending them right off the rails and into the water.

"Thanks" said Gwen.

"No problem" replied Ben.

"Very clever" said Jones as he leaped right in front of them, "I was going to make you two part of my crew for all eternity, but you two have been nothing but trouble for me."

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked Ben.

"We kicked the butts of your so-called dreaded crew" added Gwen.

"True" said Jones, "but you haven't seen my kraken. You may throw me overboard along with the rest of me crew, but I shall send me kraken against you and this cruise liner."

"Bring it on" said Ben, "we're not afraid of you or your kraken."

"You'll regret what ye just said" said Jones as he began to charge at both Ben and Gwen.

As Jones came charging with his sword drawn and Ben and Gwen, Ben placed up Diamondhead's arms and used it as a shield against Jones' sword. While Jones was struggling against Ben, it gave Gwen the right time to leap and kick Jones unconscious.

"He's not so tough" said Gwen as she dusted herself off and looked at the unconscious Davy Jones.

"Time for him to go overboard" said Ben as he lifted up Jones and threw him right back into the sea then Ben turns to Gwen and notices that his Omnitrix was going red, "you better take off that Lucky Girl costume."

"Will do" said Gwen as she left the scene.

As Gwen left the scene to go and change her clothes, Ben changed back into his human form as both Ted and Grandpa Max arrived on the scene.

"Is everything okay?" asked Grandpa Max to Ben.

"Yep" replied Ben, "took care of Davy Jones and his not so merry band of men."

"It won't be that easy to stop someone like Jones" said Ted, "Jones would be very persistent against his adversaries, I know more about Davy Jones and his minions more than you do."

"Well" said Grandpa Max, "let's hope the next two days we don't see him again."

"Yea" said Ted, "let's hope so."

After several hours after the fight against Davy Jones and his crew members, Jones finally regained consciousness and he and his crew members notice the cruise liner which they had targeted was gone from the scene. Since they noticed it from the sea floor of where they fell.

"We should head back to the Dutchman" said Jones to the rest of his crew members.

"Agreed" said the head of his crew.

As a few more hours went by, Jones and his crew members had finally arrived back onto the Flying Dutchman where his remaining crew members that were left behind were waiting for him patiently of course.

"Captain" said Jones' first mate as Jones was heading back to his chambers, "did you succeed in capturing new members for your crew?"

"No" replied Jones as he continued to walk to his destination, "I have another mission."

"What do you mean by that?" asked his first mate.

"I will find out who are the people whom stopped me" replied Jones, "and when I do, I'll make sure they'll all pay."

"We should be able to catch up with them" said Jones' first mate, "we have overheard that the cruise liner was on a three-day cruise."

"Hmm" said Jones as he stopped to think to himself, "interesting. I think we can probably meet up with them on their final day on their cruise. And it shall be their last of course."

"You're orders?" asked his first mate.

"Set sail" replied Jones, "we're going to find those people whom stopped me. This time they'll see the power of our kraken."

As Jones left the scene into his chambers, his crew began to set sail to follow the cruise liner where the Tennysons and their new friend-Ted Turner were relaxing. They are quite unaware of Jones' plans.


	6. Unleashing the Kraken

Chapter 6: Unleashing the Kraken

It was the cruise liner's final day and for good reason because the Tennysons were ready to head back to dry land.

"I just can not believe this trip is finally over" said Gwen as she got out of her bed and started to stretch her arms.

"Same here" added Ben.

"We should probably head to the cafeteria for breakfast" said Grandpa Max.

As they were heading toward the cafeteria, Ted was moping up the floor.

"I think I should warn you people" said Ted as he continue to mop the floors of the ship, "Davy Jones and his crew are very persistent against anyone whom stands in their way. Believe me, I should know since many members of my family had encounters with him."

"Well" said Ben, "if he ever shows his face around here, we'll just kick his butt again."

"You shouldn't be worried about Jones" said Ted, "but be careful about his kraken."

"Don't worry" said Grandpa Max, "we have faced such a thing before."

"Well" said Ted as he continued to mop up the floor, "just keep a sharp eye."

"Will do" said Ben as the Tennysons left the scene and headed for the cafeteria.

Meanwhile not far from the cruise liner, the Flying Dutchman was not far behind.

"There she be" said Jones as he looked at the cruise liner which he had attempted to take over and noticed that Ben and Gwen were running toward the cafeteria with Grandpa Max not far behind, "and there are the three troublemakers whom prevented me from acquiring new crew members."

"What do you want us to do?" asked his first mate.

"Summon the kraken" replied Jones, "I want to see just how powerful that young lad's magical watch really is against the mighty kraken."

As his men got into their positions they began to turn a large wheel on the Dutchman along with making some sort of chanting. The chanting began to grow louder and louder and even as far as on the cruise liner, the Tennysons could hear that strange chanting sound from afar.

"What the heck is that?" asked Ben.

"I don't know" replied Grandpa Max.

"It's the chanting to summon the kraken" said Ted as he came into the scene, "this is bad, very, very bad."

"So how would we know when the kraken has struck?" asked Gwen.

Gwen spoke too soon as a large tentacle came rising from the depths of the ocean. She turns around and screams as a large tentacle comes crashing down, but Grandpa Max quickly takes her out of the direction of the large tentacle.

"I'm going to get some help" said Ben as he began to run around the corner and switched his Omnitrix to Heatblast and pressed the button.

"That's what the kraken looks like?" asked Gwen.

"Yep" replied Ted.

"The last time we saw a kraken was when it was on our side" said Grandpa Max.

"Well this one is surely controlled by Davy Jones himself" said Ted.

Suddenly Ben emerged from the shadows as Heatblast ready to face off with the kraken.

"Who is in the mood for some fried calamari?" asked Ben.

Ben then uses Heatblast's powers and fired some fireballs against the large tentacle. The kraken screamed in pain, but as Ben thought he was the victor, the kraken revealed itself making it a clear view for the everyone else on the cruise liner to see.

"Get the passengers and the crew members of the ship to safety" said Ted.

"That's what I was just thinking" said Grandpa Max as he and Gwen began to help the crew members calm down the passengers and place them in a safe place.

"Wow" said Ben as he looked at the kraken, "this is one ugly thing. The last one I faced as Ripjaws was actually on mine side. Oh well."

Ben then flared up and began to fire more fireballs at the kraken, damaging its tentacles. The tentacles that remained attempted to smash Ben, but Ben managed to dodge the tentacles and fired a heat beam directly at the kraken. The kraken screamed again and used almost all of its remaining tentacles. Ben then really let loose a large fireball and threw it against the kraken, causing much pain for the kraken and driving the kraken away from the cruise liner.

"I don't believe it" said Jones as he observed the entire battle from the telescope he was looking through, "my kraken failed me. I never had my kraken fail me before. This looks like a very formidable foe indeed."

"Do you want us to board the ship again sir?" asked his first mate.

"No" replied Jones, "I have another plan. I want to follow these three troublemakers wherever they go."

"But sir, it seems like they be heading for land" said his first mate.

"Perhaps they might have won this battle" said Jones, "but the war isn't over yet. We'll meet those three troublemakers again and when we do, I shall have my revenge. Along with acquiring that special magical watch that boy has on his wrist."

Back on the cruise liner, Ben noticed that his Omnitrix was flashing red lights and found a suitable hiding place where he changed back into his normal human self as the crew members of the cruise liner were searching for him.

"Oh, is that hideous beast gone?" asked Ben pretending to be afraid to the crew member whom found him.

"Well" replied Grandpa Max as he came to the scene, "looks like our trip is over."

"Thank goodness" said Gwen.

"Well" said Ted, "I'm glad I manage to tell you three the tale of Davy Jones. But be warn, I suspect he will continue to try to hunt you three down."

"Don't worry" said Grandpa Max, "we're use to having a large enemy list."

As the cruise liner docked with the port, the passengers along with the Tennysons left the cruise liner with their luggage in hand.

"It's good to get back on the trailer" said Gwen as she finally placed her stuff back on her spot.

"Yep" said Ben, "same here."

"I just hope we don't run into Davy Jones or any of his crew ever again" said Grandpa Max as he began to start the engines of the trailer."

"Somehow" said Gwen, "I am doubting that."


End file.
